


Good Husband

by MsSweetSerialKiller



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/MsSweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said you brought the cake."<br/>“No when did I say that? You were meant to buy the cake”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Husband

  
**Title:** Good Husband  
  **Prompt:** Cake  
  **Pairing:** Isaac + Allison {Allisaac}, hints of Stiles + Lydia {Stydia}  


"Allison!" Isaac yelled.  
“Yeah.”  
“You brought the cake right,” he said standing in front of an clearly empty fridge.  
Allison turned her head, confused; “You said you brought the cake."  
“No when did I say that? You were meant to buy the cake” he replied walking into the living room towards her.  
“Last week when we were over at Stiles’ and Lydia’s place, you told Lydia you’d buy the cake.” She arched a brow.  
“And Stiles said he’d never eat a cake I brought because I have no idea what a cake is meant to actually look like because of the, you know thing.”  
“What thing?” She asked grinning.  
“You know what thing Allison.”  
"Uh-huh" she murmured eyes glistening.  
Glaring, Isaac replied; ”Anyway point is Lydia said you’d be better off buying the cake and I quote “not for Stiles’ peace of mind but for mine, do you know how long he’s going to go on ab-“  
“-out this” Allison finished.  
“Shit!” She responded.  
“Lydia’s going to kill us!”  
“Actually, she might not…”  
“Isaac, tell me you were a good husband and went out and ordered a cake because you knew I’d forget.”  
“Well Allison, I was a good husband and went out and ordered a cake because I knew you would forget.”  
“God I love you” she said, pecking him on the lips.  
“I love you too.” He smiled.  
“Wait you knew I’d forget?!” She asked pulling back.  
“Wait, Alli-”  
She glared at him.  
“Fuck!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on [Tumblr](http://mssweetserialkiller.tumblr.com/)  
> Be sure to follow me there!


End file.
